Feral Voice
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: I was attracted to Kai on a regular day. But on this day…on this day it was overwhelming. Rating just to be safe. Contains Slash. KR. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Feral Voice**

It came early this time. It's never done that before. We had it planned out. Mao and Lee had panned to be here to restrain me. But they weren't and I wanted to fuck anything that moved. The first thing I saw move happened to be the most unfuckable thing. That's right. Kai Hiwatari.

I sat up in my bed, a soft purr escaping my throat. The first rays of daylight were beginning to shine through the window of our dorm room. I was attracted to Kai on a regular day. But on this day…on this day it was overwhelming. My purr turned into a lustful growl.

Kai looked up from his book, "Why are your eyes red?"

It took me a moment to comprehend he had spoken. My mind was other places. I sat up slowly and crouched on my bed, ready to spring.

"Heat."

I launched myself off my bed and across the space between our beds. After that things were pretty much a blur of skin, heat and pleasure. The next thing I remember is waking up with an arm around my waist and thinking, _why am I in Kai's bed?_

It was Monday morning and I found myself unable to account for the last twenty four hours or so. My heart leapt to my throat and turned to ice. Carefully I rolled over and was confronted with a naked, but thankfully asleep Kai Hiwatari.

I sat up quickly, too quickly. My entire body was sore. I hissed in pain, but forced myself into action. I threw on some clothes and grabbed my backpack. I quickly looked around for a pen and some paper. Finding none I fled, a sob of humiliation and anger escaping my throat.

I hailed a taxi and checked my backpack once I was seated. I had my wallet and passport.

"Where to kid?"

"The airport."

I was running. My fear of Kai, what we had done, and myself was so overwhelming. So I ran home, like a young kitten with my tail between my legs. I hadn't been able to handle the real world.

Once in Beijing I hitched or walked until I reach the village. I walked straight into Lee's house, grateful to find him and Mao there alone. The tears I had held back for the past three days poured down my cheeks. They both stared at me in surprise before pulling me into a hug.

"What happened little brother?" Lee questioned me softly.

"My heat came early," I sobbed, "I haven't remembered it yet, but I think I slept with Kai."

"Kai," Lee repeatedly dumbly.

"If you can't recall yet, how do you know?" Mao asked reasonably.

"I woke up in bed with him."

"That might not mean anything…" Lee said.

"We were both naked," my voice cracked slightly.

"Oh."

They both held me as the rest of my story poured out. Shocked to hear I hadn't bathed, slept or eaten in ages they both began to fuss like mother hens. Lee pushed me in the direction of the shower, gently smacking me upside the head when he found out I had brought my school books, but only one change of clothes and very few other practical things. Lee lent me some of his things and I showered while Mao fixed me something to eat. After I was clean, clothed and feed, they sent me off to sleep. I don't know how long I slept, but I didn't wake until Mao gently shook me. She offered me the telephone.

"It's Mr. Dickinson, he called to inform Lee and me that Kai has called him and reported you missing. They're going to go fill out a police report."

"Shit," I sat up, taking the phone, "thanks Mao."

She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Dickinson?"

"Rei?" I could hear the relief in his voice and I felt so completely awful.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I just took off without telling anyone. I needed to sort out some personal stuff," I said lamely.

"Next time, please tell someone…anyone…."

"Yes sir. There won't be a next time."

"Good to hear. I'm going to call your team and let them know you're safe. When you're ready to return let me know and I'll handle everything, okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Goodbye Rei."

I sighed, hanging up the phone. There was no way I was going back. A nagging voice in the back of my head reminded me school vacation wouldn't last forever. _Fuck you_ I replied, and promptly fell back asleep. I still didn't remember exactly what had happened between Kai and me, but in my dreams I caught glimpses.

My vacation dwindled down so that there were only two days left until classes at the University began again. I did not contact Mr. Dickinson or make any move to return home. The first day of classes came, went and I spent it watching Mao and Lee teaching the younger children to blade. During one of the breaks Lee came and sat down beside me.

"You could have this too you know, if you wanted it."

I smiled at him, "I know."

"Think it over."

I nodded. My place wasn't here; though I was sorely tempted to hide forever… sooner or later I would have to return to Japan. I preferred the latter even though I knew putting it off wasn't doing anyone any good.

That night I got on Mao's computer and e-mailed my professors that I was in China due to a family emergency. I also contacted Mr. Dickinson. He arranged for me to leave in three days. On the day of my planned return it rained. Mao, Lee and I sat in front of the fireplace as the house shook. The winds were screaming. We had no power or telephone use. I missed my flight. Hopefully Mr. Dickinson had caught a weather report before going to the airport to get me.

We occupied ourselves with talk and my school work. It was like old times between the three of us and I was again sorely tempted to stay, but I had other responsibilities and I wanted a college degree very badly. I wanted to challenge myself. I wasn't done exploring. I hadn't tired of the adventure. And I owed Kai an explanation.

The storm and the winds finally died down, but we were still cut off from civilization. I wasn't able, nor was I dumb enough, to even try and leave the village. The roads, not to mention the village, were still flooded. Lee, Mao and I spent the next four days pumping water out of people's homes and trying to repair some of the damage the storm had caused. Once the water was cleared enough to walk safely on the paths, Lee, Mao and I walked the fives miles to the nearest village. There we met several soldiers who briskly told us to return to our homes, it would not be safe to travel for at least another week. We didn't bother arguing. We just shrugged and began to walk home.

When we got back to Lee's house the power was on. Mao took a shower, Lee blasted the heat, and I got on the computer. I had just finished e-mailing my professors and Mr. Dickinson about the flood when the power went out again. Lee wandered into the office, sighing.

"It was nice while it lasted I guess."

The sound of Mao cursing floated down the hallway, and we both smiled. I sighed, hoping the e-mail went through before the power had cut out.

I twiddled my thumbs for another day. It was still pretty wet outside, but Mao and Lee resumed their beyblading classes. I watched, roamed around and helped clean up some remaining debris. After helping some of the elders clear branches off some of less used paths I met up with Mao and Lee and we headed home. The village was beginning to look more or less normal again.

Mao and Lee both looked dead tired, so I cooked. I had just put the food on the table when we heard someone pound on the front door. Lee stood tiredly, but I waved him off.

"I'll get it big brother."

I went to the front door, pulled it open and my entire body went numb.

"Flood hnn? I never figured you for a liar, Rei Kon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Second and last chapter. Enjoy._

**Ch 2**

I took a step back. I'd never seen Kai this angry, and I'd seen him look angry before. However, it had never been directed at me and it was a pretty frightening thing. I turned to run up the stairs, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me around. I hissed, partially in pain and partially in fear.

"Enough is enough," he snapped, "you're coming home right now."

I wrenched my arm from his grasp, "You're hurting me."

Angrily, but much more gently Kai grabbed my chin, "don't much like the taste of your own medicine?"

"What?" I faltered.

He released me, and I noticed both Mao and Lee were watching us from the doorway, equal expressions of concern on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Lee questioned me in Chinese.

Kai looked annoyed, but did not speak.

I nodded simply, unable to speak. My voice stuck in my throat.

"Do you want us to take a walk?" Mao asked, her eyes jumping between Kai and I.

I shook my head no.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Lee said. Mao hesitated, but after a gentle tug from Lee she followed him into the kitchen.

I turned back to Kai, but kept my eyes focused on the ground. Every time I looked at his face, my entire body tingled just from the memory of it.

"Why are you here?"

"To bring you back to Japan."

"That's not your decision," my head shot up angrily. How dare he barge in here and start commanding me. "You have no right!"

"I have no right!" he yelled, "No Rei, I should be saying that to you," his voice became deadly calm and I almost wished he would shout again. He was simply beyond anger, and it was all directed at me. I began to tremble slightly. "You sleep with me and then take off to China without as much one word?"

"I-"

"And what the fuck was I supposed to tell everyone? That we slept together and you took off?"

"Did you?" I whispered timidly.

"No. I said I'd seen you the night before but you were gone when I woke up. We you didn't come back by nightfall we all went to look for you. After two days it became clear you hadn't just gone off to think. I called Mr. Dickinson. I told him we'd had an altercation and I thought you'd gotten emotional and left. He told me not to do anything. He called back hours later and said you'd been called to China because of a family emergency and you needed some space."

"Kai…"

"Enough of the game, you're coming back with me."

I shook my head.

"What about college? Do you want to flunk out?" he asked evenly.

I hung my head slightly.

"Go get your stuff."

"We can't travel yet; the soldiers will just send us back here."

"The BBA pulled some strings."

"I-"

"As your Captain I am ordering you to return to Japan with me."

I debated about calling him on it. Should I ask, or what? I was too afraid of the look in Kai's eyes to speak.

"May I-"

"Be quick about it," he said shortly.

I walked into the kitchen, tears sparkling in my eyes, "I have to go."

"Are you going to be okay with him?" Mao asked worriedly.

I nodded, "I'll call you when I get back to school."

They both embraced me tightly, "be safe little brother," Lee whispered.

"I love you guys."

Mao kissed my cheeks, tears sparkling in her eyes as well, "just like old times."

I smiled sadly and tried to memorize the scene of them standing together in the kitchen. Lee put his arm around Mao's shoulders and they both smiled sadly at me. I felt like my heart was breaking. I was angry at Kai, but I knew the fault wasn't entirely his own. I wondered when I'd see Mao and Lee again.

It didn't take me long to pack my stuff. I'd only brought my schools things, two changes of clothes and various other things that had been in my backpack. I'd been using a lot of Lee's things. With anyone else I would have felt guilty for taking advantage of them, but Lee and I grew up like that.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and wiped the tears from my eyes. He would not see me cry.

I walked down the stairs, stopping beside Kai. I refused to meet his gaze, "I'm ready."

Kai nodded curtly and walked outside. I followed behind him with a sigh, softly closing the door behind me. We walked the five miles to the next town. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Once we reached the village Kai sternly told me to wait here, before disappearing. I noticed once of the soldiers at the check point glaring at me. He was one of the soldiers Mao, Lee and I had spoken to. He walked over to me and I felt cold sweat on the back of my neck.

"Hey punk, didn't you understand what I told you the other day?"

"We have pa-"

He back handed me so roughly I landed on my side in the dirt. I stood up red faced at the laughter I heard. My cheek throbbed but I was no longer afraid. All my fear had been used up on Kai.

He moved to hit me again, but a pale hand grabbed his. He was too stunned to move, but the other soldiers weren't. I felt a flash of fear for Kai when I saw three guns shoved in his face. Kai simply handed the soldiers some papers and they immediately began to apologize profusely. They went back to their checkpoint station and Kai carefully examined my face. He gently wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded almost tender.

I looked up hopefully, but his face was as cold and uncaring as ever. I replied with a monotonous, "Yes."

We took a taxi to Beijing. I slept the entire drive, completely miserable, waking only when Kai moved to pay the driver. I glanced around at the bright night lights of Beijing. We were stopped in front of a fancy hotel, frequented by wealthy foreigners.

"This isn't the airport."

"Our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Oh."

Kai did all of the talking at the check in desk. I stood a bit behind him, my head lowered. I felt all the odd looks I was getting. Chinese people didn't usually come to this hotel as guests. Not long later Kai had a key and he led me into the elevator and up to our room.

I felt like I was his prisoner. Why did I ever agree to leave with him? I contemplated waiting until he was asleep and running home. _You won't do that. You want to be with him, _chirped an annoying voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it.

Once we were in the room I put my bag down on the second bed and just stood there. I felt Kai's eyes on me. I whirled around, an angry demand on the tip of my tongue, but before I could speak, he had me pinned against the wall.

"I want an explanation."

I closed my eyes tightly, my entire body tense. I felt his hands on my face, shoulders, and arms; finally he rested them lightly on my waist, pausing to speak, "It troubles you to think of it?" He laughed harshly.

My eyes snapped open and I shoved him backwards with all my might, my eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Fuck you! I don't remember it."

He faltered, and his hateful expression lifted, "What?"

"It's not an uncommon side effect," I said, trying to calming myself so my eyes would return to normal. I turned my face away. "I woke up in your bed, we were both naked... I didn't know what to do. I'm not you Kai; I don't have an answer for everything."

He took a step closer, "And now?"

"I remember bits," I admitted. Feeling my eyes slowly returning to normal I looked at him.

"You couldn't control yourself?"

I said nothing.

"Why me?"

I hesitated, "Do you want an honest answer?"

He nodded.

"You were there, I was attracted to you. You could have said no. I wasn't so out of control that I'd force you."

"You aren't the only one with physical needs."

"Then how can you criticize me, it was NO different for you," I yelled, feeling myself getting angry all over again.

"It's not that simple Rei."

I felt like I'd been slapped. Everything made sense now.

"Are you in love with me?" I tilted my head. He turned away, but I grabbed his hand, "I think I deserve an answer."

"You deserve-" he began angrily.

"Please," I whispered.

His expression softened, "Yes."

I closed the distance between us, and kissed him hungrily, memories of that day weeks before flashing through my mind. Kai pulled away, a look of surprise on his face, but before I could move or speak his lips were on mine again.

Somehow we ended up on one of the beds, my head on Kai's chest. I was completely drained.

"Rest now, we have all the time in the world," he whispered.

I smiled tiredly and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep still wrapped in his arms. I woke up still in them. I smiled, feeling no compulsion to run, or even move at all. I was right where I belonged.


End file.
